My Not So Fabulous Life
by BoriLover45
Summary: Tori is in love with Beck. Andre is way to protective of Tori. Cat and Robbie are getting together. Beck just finally has to choose who he loves the most... BORI! COBBIE! AND JANDRE!
1. CCRRAAPP!

Chapter 1

Tori's Pov

OMG! This cannot be happening to me! I Victoria Vega am in love with Beckett Oliver! I know crazy right. Well the reason I just realized this because he broke up with his INZANE! Girlfriend. Sooo right now I am….. FREAKING OUT! I'll just post on The . That will probably make me feel better.

**What are you doing: Sitting In My House…. FREAKING OUT! Need to talk to a certain Canadian boy!**

**Mood: Freaking Out! ;( **

While I was sitting freaking out, I heard a DING! And I saw someone commented on my post. I froze. CRAP! I forgot Beck was my friend one the Slap. I was just staring at what he said.

**Beck: Tor if you need to talk call me. Better yet I'm coming over. See you in 5 minutes Tor!**

And Under that was two more post that made me wince, and one made me laugh.

**Jade: I swear Vega if you lay a hand on him. Your life will end.**

**Cat: Ponies make me laugh! Hehe! **

**Andre: Tor if he makes a move on you….. Just don't do anything stupid and call me.**

I replied to Andre and Jade

**Tori: May I remind you Jade. YOU'RE NOT DATING! So move on and get over yourself.**

**Tori: Andre I can do anything stupid I want! I'm not your little girl. If I want too, Beck and I can fool around all we want! Even though I would never do that! Just go away!**

I was fuming with anger about Andre and Jade, when I heard the doorbell ring. I went to the door, and I remembered what I said about Beck and I, because he was laughing.

" So are we gonna fool around all night?" He asked with a smirk on his face.

I blushed a deep scarlet and said " Maybe" In a seductive voice.

He ran after me and said " Now you're really gonna get it!"

We ran around the house for a hour when we got tired and he said " So what did you wanna talk about?" I looked into his Pools of Eyes and sighed. I then replied " Hmmm…. Beck I really, really like you. You're a amazing friend and I think I'm falling in love with you…"

He looked at me, and I knew it was a mistake, I shouldn't of told him now our friendship would be ruined… This was all going through my mind when he kissed me.

We deepened the kiss into a soft sweet passionate kiss. He pushed me onto the couch and his tongue asked for entrance into my mouth. I granted it. We finally had to come up for air. When he started to sing the lines to "Five Fingerz to The Face", You smell so fruity, I smile at your booty.

I then said " You're a big goofball." He smiled and said " Sooo, Can we maybe fool around all night?" He asked in a joking tone.

" You'll have to catch me!" I said. I smirked and ran to my bed room.

" Tor! Tor! Where are you? You know if I catch you you'll have to do what I say!" He said. He was getting close.

"No!" You wont ever catch me!" I said while taking off my Peachy Outfit and Changing into my Sleepwear. It consisted of a bra , panties , earrings, and red high heels.

I laid on the bed in a position with my legs over my head.

"Come in handsome. Come and find me." I said in a seductive voice.

He then walked in and he was shocked at what he saw.


	2. Sexy Legs

Three Words

Beck's Pov

Oh. My. God. 3 words. Tori Looks Sexy! I finally found her but she looked way different. She was wearing a bra and panties, and some killer high heels.

She then said "Hey… Why are you staring. Don't you just. Want me?" She said in a seductive voice.

I couldn't take it any more I picked her up and she wrapped her arms around me and what was supposed to be a innocent conversation turned out into the best night of my life. I unhooked her bra and started to kiss her boobs. She moaned in pleasure. She then took my shirt off and started to play with my abs. I shivered at her touch. She was trying to undo my pants. When I looked at her determined face and it was a real turn on. I looked into her big brown eyes and said " Let me do it." I unhooked my pants and pulled them down. She then took off my boxers and said " Wow…" I smirked. I pulled down her underwear. I put the condom on. Then I looked into her eyes and said " This is gonna hurt. Soo if it does I'll stop." She smiled and said "Okay. You're so sweet." I then went in. She gasped at the pain but shook her head. We slowly went back and fourth. It was very pleasurable. We did it all night long.


	3. Morning Beatiful

Morning Beatiful…

Tori's Pov

I woke up in the morning with a beautiful boy hugging me in his embrace! HOLY SHIT! I did it with Beck all last night! He started to stir. He woke up and said "Hey beautiful." I smiled. Hi. " Oh no! Beck!" I said really scared. "What Tor?" He started to rub my shoulders. " Andre said he would kill you if you messed around with me!" I said freaking out pacing around the room. Beck started to smile " Tori its ok I'm a big boy I can protect myself. Oh and By The Way You look really hot naked." I froze. I was still naked. I ran into the bathroom to put on clothes. When I came out beck was fully dressed. He frowned. "What?" I asked. " You looked sexy when you were naked." I threw a pillow at him. " I need to check The Slap, Beck." I said. " Before you do, Tori Vega, Will you please be my girlfriend?" He asked. I looked and him and said " Hmmm….. DUH!" He smiled and gave me a kiss. It then turned into a long passionate kiss. He pushed me onto the bed. When I broke the kiss. He looked sad. " The Slap Beckette!" I said in a funny tone. I pulled up the Slap and I was freaking out with the comments I saw.

**Jade: Tori sorry for being mean. Found someone perfect. Honestly don't care what you do with my ex.**

**Andre: I have been trying to call Tori all night. I'm afraid Beck seduced her and got into her pants. Tori if your reading this I will stop Beck from getting into your pants.**

"Too late." Beck mumbled. There was a lot of comments under his comment. I was getting nevrvous and Beck could tell so he held me while I read them.

**Robbie: Why do you care dude? Tori isn't yours. She loves Beck duh! If he did get into her pants you can't stop him.**

**Cat: Ooooooo! Why did he want to get in her pants. Does she have candy in them? **

**Andre: She is just a teenage girl. Not someone's toy**

"Hey Tori, Can I right something on the wall on my account?" He asked. "Sure." I said. He then wrote the most amazing comment and funny.

**Beck: Andre she is not a child! And yeah I got into her pants. But not because I'm a Perv, its because I love her very much. She is the best girl ever. Also she is a great kisser! She is not a toy to me!**

I looked at Beck and kissed him. He was the best boyfriend ever. I love him!


	4. He's Dead

He's Dead

Andre's Pov

I stared at my computer screen. I couldn't believe it. Beck and Tori, Tori and Beck. I was so mad. I loved Tori like a sister. Beck wasn't gonna hurt my little Latina! I was soo mad. I was gonna beat the hell out of Beck Oliver. I was gonna do it tomorrow at school.


	5. I bet she's pregnant!

"I bet she's pregnant!"

Tori's Pov

I was very nervous about school, about the rumors, about Beck and Andre hurting each other I was scared. Beck saw I was scared and took my hand and whispered in my ear " Its ok… Shhh you'll be fine." I just noded my head. We walked into Hollywood Arts hand-in-hand. There were a lot of mean rumors going around.

"**Does he just love her for her looks?"**

"**I bet she's pregnant!"**

"**He is just using her." **

I winced when I heard them. But then out of no where Jade came in and said " I swear if any of you talk about Tori and Beck I will rip your neck off!" She hissed.

Beck then mouthed "Thank You" to her. As we were walking to Sikowitz class when we saw Cat and Robbie arguing. "Pooey!" Cat yelled. " You can't have it back until you calm down!" He said in a serious tone. "You wanna ask them?" Beck asked. " Gladly." I replied. " What's wrong with you guys?" I asked. Cat then screamed " ROBBIE WON'T GIVE ME MY CANDY BACK!" She then started to cry. We then left them alone to sort things out.

We went through all of our classes with no trouble. Until Lunch. Beck and I sat down and started to make out. When all of a sudden I felt Beck being ripped away from me. I opened my eyes to find Andre had just punched Beck in the nose. Beck then punched him in the mouth. I screamed at them " STOP IT! Please stop! You're gonna kill each other!" I felt tears coming down my face. I then watched them fight and fainted. I remember hitting my head hard on the ground. Everything went Black..


	6. Internal Bleeding

Internal Bleeding

Beck's Pov

Andre was beating me up for no reason. I then cocked on in his mouth when Tori screamed " STOP IT! Please stop! You're gonna kill each other!" I turned my head only to find Tori, hitting the ground hard. "OH MY FREAKING GOD!" I screamed! I picked Tori up and put her head in my hands only to find she was bleeding. " Tori! Tori! Come back to me! Somebody call 911!" I screamed! The ambulance came and put Tori on a stretcher "What do we have here?" The First Guy yelled. " Victoria Vega! 16 years old. Passed out! May have some internal bleeding.." They said the last part very quietly. I was holding Tori's hand and crying my eyes out.


	7. New Hair Color

New Hair Color

Tori's Pov

I woke up in a white room. My head hurt very bad. I couldn't even lift my head up. I looked around and I saw ballons, bears, and BECK! He was holding my hand asleep. I lifted my hand. Which was really hard! And I shook Beck awake. He woke up and said "OH MY GOD! SHE'S AWAKE EVERYONE, SHES AWAKE!" Everyone ran in and gasped. " What?" I asked. Cat then yelled " EEP! Your hair Tori, its not brown anymore, its auburn, red, and brown!" I had freaking highlights! SHIT! "WHAT?,WHY!" I said. Beck then explained that I had internal brain damage and that they had to put in new brain cells. That's why I found it hard to lift my hand! Now I had a new hair color and new brain cells. I now could move very well though. I'm just happy to be back. I then wrote on The Slap

**What are you doing: New hair color and new brain so don't be surprised if I look different. I really hate Andre Harris right now..**

**Mood: Pumped! :D **

There was now five comments below.

**Cat: One time I hated my brother when he stole Mr. Longneck! But he made it up to me. SO DON'T HATE ANDRE! PURPLE PONIES!**

**Beck: Baby just relax you need to get some sleep. Go to bed or I'll take your computer! LOVE U!**

**Jade: Don't hate Andre he's a really nice guy.. I didn't say that.**

**Andre: Sorry Tor… **


	8. Bastard

Chapter 8

Andre's Pov.

**What are you doing: I'm going to ask out a very special gothic girl, also need to find **

**Mood: Searchy 8)**

Then I walked into school. I ran over to Jade and said," Hey Jade want to go on a date with me? PLEASE DONT HURT ME!"

" Yeah sure, i'd love too." Jade replied.

"What? Horray!" I said.

"Hey have you seen Tor?" I asked.

"No, but I do know she hates your guts!" Jade replied in a positive way.

Then i spoted Tori making out with Beck. When she saw me she wishpered in Beck's ear,

" Lets go i see Andre!"

" Ok Tor." Beck said out loud.

They walked away.

I ran after Tori and pulled her away from Beck. I pulled Tori into the Janitor's closet and locked the door, so Beck couldn't get in.

" Listen Tor, I'm really sorry about beatin Beck."

Then Tori slapped me in the face and kicked me in the nuts.

I screamed, "Ohhhhhh," In pain.

" That's what you get from beating up my boyfriend!I hate you bastard!" Screamed Tori.

Then she unlocked the door and sasheyed out.


	9. Titanic

Chapter 9

Tori's Pov

**What am i doing:** **I just slapped and kicked Andre Harris! It felt good to let out my anger on him for beating up my boyfriend!**

**Mood: Pumped!**

I texted Beck, " **Come to my house in 5 minutes. Bring a Change of clothes!**

He texted back," **Yes Tor! On my way."**

Then the doorbell ran. I grabed my blindfold and opened the door.

" Hey Beckey-Boo." I said in a romantic way.

" I brought my bag of "Things"." He said in an evil way.

I took he's bag and through it on the couch. Then i put the blindfold over his eyes and brought him into my room. I had a big poster over my bed saying," **I LOVE BECK!"**

With a picture a big picture of Beck on it.

" Where are you taking me?" Said Beck.

" Oh nowhere." I said

Then Beck riped off the the blingfold and looked at Tori's walls in her room.

" Awww, You do love me!" He said

" Of corrse i do!" I said.

Then I dragged him on my bed. Then i said, " Lets do it do it don't stop don't stop don't stop!"

" Of corrse. That's what I'm here for." Beck smiled.

"What did you bring in your bag hot stuff?" I said as I twirled my hair.

"Weeelll. I went to a store. And got you a edible bra and thong, and got me some Hot boxers." Beck said.

"Get them baby... I'm ready for step two." I said neversoly.

I just don't think im ready. I was giving him my everything, my love,my ... Well lets just say before him I was a virgin. I just wasnt ready. But I WOULD never tell him that.

I guess I had to be ready. Beck saw me thinking and he said

"How about we just snuggle and watch a movie?" He asked.

I breathed a huge sigh of relief " I would love too. I can't get anything by you." I pouted.

He then picked me up and carried me downstairs to watch **Titanic **the movie. I cried about four times and the only way to shut me up,

was when Beck kissed me.

I was falling in love with Beck Oliver.


	10. Tonite

Chapter Ten

Cat's Pov

I ran into Hollywood Arts in search for Robbie Shipero. I saw him. YAY! MY SEARCH IS OVER!

I ran to Robbie and said " Hey Robbie, I've got a little questiony!"

"What is it Cat?" He asked.

"I want to know, what is Sex? Becuz I've heard that Tori and Beck have been having it alot, Thats what I heard!" I said happily

"Hey Robbo that red head dits asked you what sex is yo." Rex said.

Robbie then whispered into my ear some intresting things.

"WOW! Can we do it?" I asked.

"Ummmm... I guess. Come to my plc at 7..." He said.

"Ok bye!" I ran home to look up all about sex. I found out some intresting facts. I was ready for tonite...


End file.
